Wake Up
by dreamerth3
Summary: Ele só queria que o outro acordasse… OneShot [Kiba x Shikamaru][Slash]


**N/a: **Esta Fiction já estava em rascunho há um bom tempo…claro que quando a passei para o computador, melhorei algumas coisas mas a ideia continuou a mesma… Espero que Gostem!

**Wake Up**

**Sumário:** Shikamaru só queria que ele acordasse… OneShot (Kiba x Shikamaru) (Slash)

As boas noticias não paravam de chegar. Chouji tinha finalmente ficado bem, embora ainda não pudesse receber visitas, Neji também ficara curado e pronto para outra, Naruto acabava de dar entrada no hospital com Kakashi, e aparentemente não parecia ter nada de grave… mas nem tudo era um mar de rosas, entre todos, Kiba era o único que ainda não tinha desperto depois de entrar em coma.

"Shikamaru, vai para casa descansar…não há nada que tu possas fazer aqui." – Disse Tsunade.

"Não. Vou ficar aqui até ele acordar…" – disse o jovem Nara decidido.

"Mas sabes que isso pode levar dias a acontecer…" – disse novamente a Hokage. Shikamaru não disse nada, estava disposto a ficar ali. – "Tudo bem, eu informo as enfermeiras que tens a minha autorização para ficares aqui…"

"Obrigado, Hokage-sama." – A Gondaime deixou o quarto deixando Shikamaru sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama onde Kiba dormia profundamente.

-----

"Ainda não acordou?" – a voz preocupada de Hinata fez-se ouvir atrás de Shikamaru. O jovem virou-se e negou fazendo um movimento com a cabeça.

"Ele é forte, logo vai acordar…" – disse Shino que acompanhava Hinata.

"Espero que sim…" – disse finalmente Shikamaru olhando agora para o rosto ferido de Kiba. Akamaru que acordara da sesta, lambeu o rosto do seu dono e ladrou baixinho para Shikamaru.

Hinata deixou algumas flores numa mesa-de-cabeceira ao lado da cama de Kiba e arranjou os lençóis que estavam amarrotados. Fez algumas festinhas em Akamaru e após algum tempo despediu-se de Shikamaru que lhe levantou a mão em despedimento. Vendo-se sozinho no quarto novamente, Shikamaru levou as mãos à cabeça…estava a começar a ficar nervoso com tanto tempo, pelo que Tsunade lhe havia dito ele deveria estar a acordar… já tinham passado quatro dias desde que ela o deixara ali sozinho no quarto, eram muito raros os momentos em que Shikamaru deixava o quarto, indo apenas a casa trocar de roupas de vez em quando.

"Já está na altura de acordares Kiba…" – disse agarrando a mão fria de Kiba. Nem um único movimento da parte oposta…nada. – "Tens que acordar porque ainda temos que continuar aquela conversa que não pudemos acabar no dia em que partimos para a missão… eu quero saber o que tu tinhas para me dizer…"

**Flashback** – Horas antes do inicio da missão dos 5 de Konoha

"Estás muito estranho hoje Kiba… passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Hum? Nada de especial… estou só aqui a pensar numa coisa…"

"Em quê?"

"No que é perder uma pessoa importante." – Disse o rapaz das manchas vermelhas olhando o céu.

"Como assim? Não estou a perceber…"

"Imagina o que o Naruto deve estar a sentir agora, aquele Baka do Sasuke dá o fora assim, sem pensar nos sentimentos dos outros…por conta própria e deixa o Naruto sem sentido. Se isso fosse com um de nós…provavelmente iríamos querer correr atrás um do outro, certo?"

"Sim, eu compreendo o que o Naruto está a passar, mas ele também precisa de entender que aquele idiota do Uchiha foi pelo próprio pé…porque é fraco e caiu num buraco que ele próprio fez. Só mesmo o coração do Naruto para o querer tanto de volta… mas se fosse contigo, acho que eu faria o mesmo… também por um amigo que eu realmente valorizasse."

"Eu nem pensava duas vezes… por isso eu compreendo o Naruto. O Sasuke deve ser mesmo importante para ele, não o culpo de ser fraco em relação a sentimentos, porque nisso eu também sou, faria o mesmo se fosse preciso."

Um curto silêncio manteve-se entre os dois, até Kiba voltar a falar acabando com o momento mudo.

"Shikamaru eu quero-te dizer uma coisa…" – disse Kiba fazendo festinhas a Akamaru sem olhar para Shikamaru.

"Dizer-me o quê?" – ganhando coragem Kiba olhou para Shikamaru, nervoso e com um sorriso.

"Já somos amigos à muito anos e sempre fizemos várias coisas juntos, com os nossos amigos e até mesmo só nós dois. Jogamos aqueles jogos que tu adoras, ajudaste-me a treinar o Akamaru…enfim… e eu desde à algum tempo para cá e aproveitando este exemplo que se passou com o Naruto, que te quero dizer uma coisa importante…" – Shikamaru olhou mais profundamente para Kiba e sorriu-lhe, esperando que o amigo continuasse a conversa.

"Shikamaru eu a…"

"Finalmente encontrei-vos!" – disse Ino parando frente aos dois rapazes e interrompendo a fala de Kiba.

"O que se passa Ino?" – perguntou Shikamaru, um pouco desapontado por esta ter aparecido na hora errada.

"A Hokage-sama precisa de falar com vocês… um assunto muito importante."

**Fim Flashback **

"Acorda por favor… acorda…" – disse apertando a mão de Kiba, como se a quisesse aquecer. – "Eu quero saber o que tinhas para me dizer…quero poder dizer-te o mesmo se for o que eu estou a pensar… mas para isso tens que acordar…" – tinha a sua cabeça sobre a cama e olhava a mão de Kiba enquanto a massajava levemente.

"Eu…amo-te…" – Shikamaru abriu os olhos assustado. Aquela voz…tão baixa…aquelas palavras… rapidamente olhou para Kiba e viu o rapaz com os olhos abertos e um sorriso convencido no rosto. – "Yô…"

"Finalmente!" – disse Shikamaru abraçando Kiba, que se tinha desencostado da almofada. - "Eu também…"

Deixaram-se ficar abraçados algum tempo, Akamaru acabou por acordar com o berro que Shikamaru dera e começado a saltar e a ladrar alegre entre os dois rapazes que se mantinham agarrados.

-----

"Finalmente acordas-te seu Baka!"

"Naruto… sempre directo… como estás?" – perguntou Kiba enquanto comia o almoço que a enfermeira lhe tinha levado à cama.

"Eu estou óptimo, aliás estamos todos… só tu é que nos preocupaste mais… ficar quatro dias em coma… pregaste um susto a toda a gente…"

"Principalmente ao Shikamaru, pelo que sei ele não saiu vez nenhuma daqui com medo que tu acordasses e ele não estivesse aqui." – Disse Chouji enquanto ingeria um pacote de batatas-fritas. Kiba olhou para Shikamaru e viu o rapaz corar e virar o rosto para a janela.

"Eheh, mas agora já está tudo bem… fico feliz por saber que estão todos bem."

"Quando é que tens alta?" – perguntou Naruto.

"Depois do almoço… pelo que a Hokage disse, está tudo bem comigo…"

-----

"Amanhã venho ter contigo, ok?"

"Ok, mas é para vires mesmo… vou esperar por ti."

"Claro que venho…até amanha Kiba." – Disse Shikamaru dando um beijo nos lábios de Kiba.

"Até amanhã Shikamaru…obrigado por tudo…" – antes que o jovem Nara pudesse sair do local, Kiba deu-lhe um abraço que Shikamaru retribuiu.

"Não tens que agradecer…fi-lo porque gosto muito de ti."

"Eu também gosto imenso de ti… agora, é melhor ires descansar porque tu bem precisas…"

"Sim… até amanha…mais uma vez."

Kiba ainda ficou na porta de casa a ver Shikamaru partir e depois entrou para dentro… ia para o seu quarto ansiar que chegasse o dia seguinte…

**Fim **

**N/a:** Eu sei que quem ficou pior foi o pobre do Chouji, mas eu mudei algumas coisas, dá para perceber né? Eheh, mesmo assim não está muitoooo diferente. E pronto cá está mais uma OneShot maluca… é engraçado porque eu até agora gostei de tudo o que escrevi… bom sinal né? n.n V

Até à próxima!

**Nina-chan** our **Th3Dreamer**


End file.
